Jack, I love you
by fallingforlee
Summary: Jack and Gwen have slept together and Gwen is now pregnant. Ianto is in love with Jack and Owen and Tosh and are in a big fight after their honeymoon. Pairings Jack/Gwen Jack/Ianto Gwen/Rhys Owen/Tosh


Jack's Pov.

"No Gwen. No, you can't be."I yelled across the room. I sat on the dark blue couch that was in my office. She can't be. It was only once. Only once. I kept telling myself.

"Jack. I am. You need to understand. I have no clue how to tell Rhys. I love him, Jack. It was a mistake. Right?" Gwen said coming to sit next to me.

"If you love him then why did you come to me telling me it was over with Rhys! I love you, Gwen. I thought you knew that." My voice getting quieter towards the end. I started walking out of the room when Gwen grabbed my arm and kissed me.

"I do love you Jack. I can't though." She whispered in my ear.

"Why?" was all I could say. "If you love me then we could be together. Look at Owen and Tosh. They worked together for years and they are now married. We could do that too." I said getting a little happy. Maybe it could work out. I mean Owen and Tosh are happy together, and they still work here.

"Jack! Jack! Get over here fast! Its Alice!" Ianto yelled! I looked at Gwen and back at Ianto.

"Go Jack. Alice needs you. Tell her that I said hi. Okay?" I nodded. "Jack," I didn't look at her. "Jack, I love you and you need to know that. It is just that,"

"Just what, Gwen. You don't love me as much as you love Rhys. Is that is?" I yelled.

"No, jack. Its Rhys has always been there for me. No matter what." She said getting quieter .

"I was always there for you! When you and Rhys got in fights, I was there. When problems at work or your personal life, I was always there! Don't give me that crap. I was always there. Every time. More than Rhys." I yelled. She grabbed my hands but I pulled them away.

"Jack, are you deaf! I said it was Alice! Your little 5 year old daughter! She is here!! Get over here!"Ianto yelled as he ran over with Alice in his arms. "Here, I think you should get your ears checked, Jack." Ianto said jokingly.

"Shut up Ianto. Take Alice downstairs and wait for me there. I will down in a sec." I told Ianto.

"Jack don't yell at Ianto. He didn't do anything. He is just trying to help." Gwen said as Ianto was walking away with Alice. Ianto had a sad look on his face. Why was I yelling at Ianto and Alice. Why was I even mad at Gwen. It wasn't her fault. It was my entire fault. I shouldn't have slept with Gwen that night. I should have stopped myself. I'm so dumb.

"What are you going to tell Rhys?" I asked?

"I don't know? I don't want him to leave me. I love him." She said getting tears in year dark brown eyes.

"Gwen, it's okay. He won't leave you. I promise." I said giving her a friendly hug.

"I'm really sorry Jack. I shouldn't have slept with you. It's my fault." Gwen said, now crying on the couch.

"It was my fault Gwen. I am sorry. I have to go see what Alice wants." I said.

"Okay." She said still sitting on the couch with her hands on her hand. I loved Gwen no matter what. I was always there, I knew that I was. I know i love her. Why doesn't she want to be with me? I don't care that she is pregnant.

"Gwen."

"Yeah Jack?" she said as she looked up.

"I want to help you tell Rhys and want to be part of the baby's life." I told her as I walked out to Alice.

. . .

Hey Ally! Why are you here?" I asked as I picked her up. Ianto was sitting in a chair in the corner of the room with his phone up to his nose.

"Mummy wanted to drop me off early. She has a date!" Alice said laughing.

"Oh, she does. What is his name?" I asked tickling Alice.

"Stop daddy stop," she laughed, "his name is um, Uncle Owen!" Alice said

"What?" I said as I turned around. Oh, Owen and Tosh was here.

"Hey Sweetie. I missed you!" Owen said as he high-fived Alice.

"Owen what are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to come back on Friday?" Tosh was standing far from Owen. Did they get into a fight.

"Um, Jack. I really need to talk to you. I hope this is a good time?" Owen said turning a bright red.

"Yeah. Ianto take Alice out to get ice cream or something."I asked as I walked towards him. "Ianto are you alright?"

"No. Jack I am not your slave. Do it yourself." He yelled as he walked away with the phone still on the chair.

"Ianto! Ianto wait. You forgot your phone." I yelled chasing after him. He was already driving away when I got to him. "Crap! Crap! Everything is my fault. Ianto is gone. Gwen is pregnant all be-,"

"Gwen is pregnant? That is great!" Rhys said as he got out of his old rusted truck.

"Um, yeah. Actually, we have to talk. Just not right know. Gwen is in my office if you want to go see her." I said as he walked off. "Wait." Rhys turned around. "Congratulations. 'Bout the baby."

"Oh thanks." He said as Alice pushed him to come to me.

"Alice, have manners. Say you are sorry to Rhys." I told her.

"Daddy, you don't like him. Why do I have to say sorry?" Alice asked as she turned around. I gave her a look that meant 'say sorry'.

"Sorry, Rhys." She said with her head down. Rhys looked at her than at me and shook his head. He looked right into my eyes and said, "Watch your daughter and teach her some manners." He said as he walked to go get Gwen.

"Alice. You are in big trouble! You never say you don't like someone in front of that person. Do you understand?" I yelled. She nodded her little head. She looked just like her mum. Dark brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, and a beautiful accent. Alice had a scar from her left eye brow to her nose. Her mum's ex-boyfriend did it.

I looked at Ianto's blackberry. He was writing something. I scrolled to the top.

_Jack, _

_ I can't do this. I can't love you and you not know. I have loved you since the day I saw you. I can't work as your slave and take Alice everywhere because you want to flirt with Gwen. You need to understand that she is off limits. You can keep this phone as a memory of me or throw it out. This is the last time I will see you. Meet me at the Cardiff Park at 8 pm. Don't bring Alice or anyone else. I love you Jack Harkness even if you don't._

_ Love, Ianto Jones_

_ P.S. I will not be coming back to Torchwood so you can replace me. And one more thing,_

It just ended without telling me the last thing.

"Daddy, what did that say? Is it from Mummy?" Alice asked jumping up so she could she what the screen said.

"No, honey. It's not your mum. Lets go get some ice cream. How does that sound?" I said still thinking about Ianto.

" Jack Harkness! You told him!" Gwen said looking from the window at my office.

"What no? I just said you were," she cut me off.

"Pregnant with your baby!"


End file.
